


Danganronpa 13 Suerte esperanzada

by nigoi, Yalbay



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clones, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbay/pseuds/Yalbay
Summary: Nagito ha sido aceptado en kibougamine y pese a estar en contra de merecer entrar, va para proteger a la esperanza de cualquier peligro que pueda haber, pero al entrar se queda inconsciente y se despierta mas tarde en una clase, al ver esta situación intenta salir lo mas rápido que puede pero la salida esta bloqueada y no podía salir, además Monokuma aparece junto a otros 15 clones de él para hacer un juego de asesinatos en el que uno de los clones en realidad es el impostor definitivo haciéndose pasar por Nagito y así es como comienza la misión de Nagito para rescatar a la esperanza.





	Danganronpa 13 Suerte esperanzada

**Author's Note:**

> Todo sucede en el mapa de Dr:THH

Kibougamine, la academia donde la esperanza del mundo se concentra, los estudiantes mas talentosos del mundo pelean por entrar en esta academia para convertirse en la esperanza del mundo, y de alguna forma yo recibí la carta de admisión, al principio estaba muy decepcionado con el mundo por considerarme esperanza pero luego pude ver la verdad, esto era por mi suerte, lo de admitirme como el afortunado definitivo fue solo una excusa del mundo para que la esperanza me tuviera cerca para poder usarme, el mundo no me estaba reconociendo como esperanza, el mundo solo me estaba poniendo junto a la esperanza para que me use como escalón si lo necesita, para ser un sacrificio en nombre de la esperanza como siempre había soñado.

Con ese pensamiento, entre al día siguiente en la academia, preparado para sacrificarme si era necesario, prestando atención a los alrededores para que no le pase nada a la esperanza, ni si quiera iba a prestarle atención a las clases, total, no merecía recibir la educación de la esperanza, entonces, di el primer paso en la academia. Por culpa del miedo de que igual no le serviré a la esperanza, todo se empezó a emborronar, entonces... No puedo recordar nada mas... He perdido las memorias que la esperanza me dio... Que escoria soy...

Me desperté en una clase, sentado en una mesa.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Me he dormido en medio de clase y no he podido proteger a la esperanza! ¡Además la he dado una mala imagen por dormirme! ¡Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que alguien me vea y me confunda con esperanza y se piense que la esperanza es una basura como yo...!  
Sali corriendo por el pasillo, intentando que no me viese nadie, aunque no había nadie, supongo que dormí demasiado, que despreciable soy... Llegue a lo que parecía ser la salida pero estaba bloqueada por una puerta metálica gigante.  
-¡Me han encerrado en el hogar de la esperanza por no salir a tiempo! Ahora voy a tener que mancillar este lugar pasando aquí el resto del día...  
Entonces me di la vuelta con ganas de matarme a mi mismo por lo inútil que soy cuando vi a alguien en la puerta del cuarto mirándome sorprendido, entonces yo me sorprendí también.  
-¡¿Nagito!?  
Grite sorprendido al verme a mi mismo en la puerta pero con una chaqueta de otro color, entonces el Nagito giro la cabeza a un lado y gritó:  
-¡¿Nagito?!  
No se que vio pero se notaba que estaba muy sorprendido entonces oí un grito en la distancia:  
-¡¿Nagito?!  
No se quien lo diría pero su voz sonaba como la del Nagito de la puerta, y la voz del Nagito de la puerta se parecía a la mía, entonces oí otro grito mas de aun mas lejos:  
-¡¿Nagito?!

Tras unos 11 gritos mas, todas las personas que estábamos en el hogar de la esperanza nos reunimos en la salida y cuando estábamos todos me di cuenta de una cosa...  
-¡¿Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?! ¡¿Y Nagito?!  
Todos gritamos al unísono. Todos eran como yo pero cada uno con una chaqueta de distinto color.  
-¡¿Quiénes sois?!  
Dijimos todos a la vez entonces sonó una campana y se encendió una televisión que mostraba había una imagen muy distorsionada, tanto que no podía reconocer nada.  
-Atención estudiantes, dirigiros todos al gimnasio.  
...Con confusión en nuestros ojos, todos fuimos de camino al gimnasio en silencio. Entonces, llegamos y...  
-¡Buenos días estudiantes!  
Salió un oso extraño de detrás del telón del gimnasio, no se porque pero su presencia me inducia desesperación... ¡Oh no desesperación!  
-¡Yo soy vuestro director Monokuma y he venido a introduciros a este curso escolar!  
Entonces encendió un proyector, agarro una vara de madera y nos enseño un trabajo sobre el curso.  
-*ejem* Curso escolar. Por Monokuma.

—30 minutos de exposición mas tarde—

-¡Oh no desesperación!  
-¡Nunca haremos eso por la desesperación!  
-¡Ninguno de nosotros se merece escapar de la desesperación para convertirse en esperanza de igual manera!  
Todos gritamos nuestras quejas ofendidos cuando de repente Monokuma respondió:  
-Upupu, me imagine que no querríais escapar así que he preparado un motivo especial para vosotros  
-¡Ningún motivo nos hará merecedores de convertirnos en esperanza!  
-¡Calla y escucha! *ejem* Pues veréis, tengo entendido que entre vosotros hay un impostor haciéndose pasar por uno mas de vosotros.  
-¡¿Un impostor?!  
-Sip, y no es solo un impostor, es el impostor definitivo.  
-¡¡¿Esperanza?!!  
-¡Mientes! ¡¿Por que iba a haber esperanza haciéndose pasar por basura como nosotros?!  
-Si no me creéis mirad estos papeles.  
Tiró unos papeles al suelo enfrente de nosotros.  
-Upupu, son las listas de las clases, fijaos en la clase 13  
-Clase 13: Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. ????????, impostor definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo. Nagito Komaeda, afortunado definitivo.  
-Tiene la firma oficial de kibougamine...  
-¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Hay esperanza entre nosotros!  
-¡No podemos permitir que la esperanza muera o se pudra aquí!  
-Un segundo Monokuma ¿por que hay 15 de nosotros aquí?  
-Ah eso, lo hizo el clonador definitivo.  
-¡¿Entonces existimos gracias a la esperanza?!  
-Ehmm... Me tengo que ir he dejado el horno encendido.  
Monokuma se fue corriendo en medio de nuestro regocijo y felicidad por ser creaciones de la esperanza, tras un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de algo, nuestra misión por rescatar a la verdadera esperanza había empezado.

Estuvimos el resto del día explorando la academia, por alguna razón, las escaleras al piso de arriba estaban bloqueadas pero eso no nos importaba, solo nos importaba encontrar formas de rescatar a la esperanza de esta pocilga de desesperación. Después de explorarlo todo, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros cuartos y dormimos esperando el siguiente día.

—Al día siguiente—

Me levante dando un salto mortal, tenia mucha energía y determinación por la idea de poder salvar a la esperanza, me prepare para el día y salí de mi cuarto, todos los demás también salieron mas o menos a la vez, fuimos todos juntos a la cafetería en silencio mientras nos mirábamos entre todos, pero no eran miradas desconfiadas, eran miradas de emoción y felicidad por el hecho de que puede que estuviéramos admirando a la esperanza con nuestros propios ojos.

Llegamos a la cafetería, cada uno agarro su desayuno en silencio, se sentó en silencio y comió. Cuando acabamos de comer tuvimos un ultimo choque de miradas en silencio entonces me levante y di un golpe con mis puños en la mesa.  
-¡¿Quién es esperanza?!  
Grite determinado, todos los demás se miraron entre ellos y nadie dijo nada. Di otro golpe con los puños en la mesa, entonces señale a quien estaba delante de mi y grite.  
-¡¿Eres esperanza?!  
Entonces el Nagito que señale miro al suelo triste y dijo en un tono triste.  
-No...  
-Yo tampoco...  
Respondí en el mismo tono triste y también mirando al suelo, entendía ese dolor, el dolor de saber que no soy nadie que merece existir en este mundo, pero no me queda otra que aceptar ese dolor y ayudar a la gente que merece existir. Después de esa pregunta, el animo del grupo estaba por los suelos, todos estaban con la cabeza baja.  
-Mejor hagamos planes para salvar a la esperanza.  
-¡Muy buena idea Nagito!  
-¡Gracias Nagito!  
-Huh... Referirnos a cada uno de nosotros como Nagito puede ser confuso. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a nombrarnos por el color de nuestras chaquetas?  
-¡Muy buena idea azul!  
-¡Gracias azul!  
-Quizás deberíamos especificar mas el color...  
-¡Muy buena idea R: 255 G: 255 B: 0!  
-...No tanto  
-¡Hey! ¡He tenido una idea para reconocer a la verdadera esperanza de la basura!  
-¡¿Cuál es morado?!  
-Debemos usar todo lo que tenemos para salvar para la esperanza, y nuestra mejor arma es nuestra suerte como bien sabéis.  
-Aha...  
-Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos referimos a todos como Nagito e intentamos adivinar si se refieren a nosotros o no? Así deberíamos acertar siempre por nuestra suerte y el que falle debería ser el impostor  
-¡Buena idea Nagito!  
-¡Gracias Nagito!  
-Pero espera Nagito...  
-¿Si Nagito?  
-Creo que te has olvidado de un detalle Nagito, este no es un impostor cualquiera, es el impostor definitivo ¿no debería ser capaz de copiar nuestra suerte también?  
-Buen punto Nagito, no había pensado en eso  
-¡Muy mal Nagito, has mancillado a la esperanza al infravalorarla!  
-¡Tienes razón Nagito, soy la mayor bazofia de la humanidad, no merezco existir!  
-¡Es verdad Nagito, eres basura! Pero yo también lo soy...  
-¡Dejad de hablar de lo basura que somos! ¡Estáis perdiendo tiempo que podríamos usar en hablar de como rescatar a la esperanza!  
-¡Oh no, es verdad!  
Seguimos discutiendo el resto del día pero fuimos incapaces de sacar alguna idea para descubrir a la esperanza, al final volvimos a la cama sin ideas y empezamos a dormir.

—Al día siguiente—

Me levante pensativo, pensando en una forma de salvar a la esperanza, me prepare para mi día mientras pensaba y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya llevaba media hora pensando.  
-Huh... Hoy he tardado mas de lo normal en prepararme. La esperanza me distrae demasiado...  
Sali de mi cuarto y vi al Nagito morado en el pasillo, yendo a desayunar  
-Hey morado, ¿tu también te quedaste pensando sobre como salvar la esperanza?  
-Si, claro  
-¿Se te ocurrió algo?  
Morado miro al suelo triste  
-No...  
Ambos nos pusimos tristes y fuimos caminando a la cafetería con la cabeza baja, cuando llegamos no había nadie, al parecer el resto aun estaban pensando en su cuarto, entonces olimos algo.  
-¿No te huele un poco a quemado?  
-Si...  
Miramos a la cocina, que era de donde venia el olor, había humo saliendo de dentro, nos acercamos a la puerta y miramos dentro...  
-¡Gris!  
Gritamos yo y morado, gris estaba en la cocina y estaba quemado toda la comida  
-¡¿Qué haces gris?!  
-Quemar la comida  
-¡¿Para que?! ¡Así mataras a la esperanza!  
-¡Es esperanza verde! ¡Sabes que siempre vencerá a la desesperación! ¡Solo tenemos que quitarnos la comida a todos y aquel que pueda con la desesperación de morirse de hambre será la esperanza!  
-¡Pero nos esta imitando a nosotros, nosotros jamás venceríamos a la desesperación porque no somos esperanza y no nos merecemos serlo!  
-¡No importa, el es esperanza, la esperanza siempre termina venciendo a la desesperación, y si no vence a la desesperación entonces es basura como nosotros y no merece existir!  
...No puedo discutir con eso la verdad... Esta es una situación complicada... Ambos tenemos razón pero a la vez, no podemos tener razón los dos... Después de eso hubo un silencio, tras un tiempo, fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa mirando a la nada, pensando en formas de salvar a la esperanza, al poco tiempo, llegaron los demás, les explicamos lo que había pasado y que a partir de ahora gris iba a quemar la comida todas las mañanas. Hubo un debate muy intenso el resto del día, la mitad del grupo estaba a favor de quemar la comida, la otra mitad creía que no serviría para nada. Al final no llegamos a ninguna conclusión y la clase se dividió en dos grupos: el grupo que estaba en contra de quemar la comida y del que yo formaba parte que se autodenomino los defensores de la esperanza, y el grupo que estaba a favor de quemar la comida el cual se autodenomino los defensores de la esperanza, pero a mi me gusta llamarlos los destructores de la esperanza. Los destructores de la esperanza iban a hacer un turno de noche en frente de la cocina para esperar a que llegara la comida por la mañana para quemarla y los defensores de la esperanza íbamos a atacarles antes de que llegara la comida para atarles con unas cuerdas que había en el almacén para que no pudieran hacer nada, pero independientemente de que grupo fueras, todos fuimos a dormir para estar preparados antes de que llegara la comida.

—Unas cuantas horas después—

Me desperté algo antes de las 0:00, salí de mi cuarto rápido y fui a buscar algo que pudiera usar de arma no mortal, agarre algunas cuerdas y una espada de bambú del almacén y fui a la cafetería, como era de esperar, ya había algunos destructores de la esperanza y también defensores de la esperanza, pero había 5 destructores y nosotros éramos 3 defensores, así que no podíamos pelear contra ellos, nos limitamos a quedarnos esperando en la puerta de la cafetería ya que no podíamos entrar sin que nos atacaran.

Al rato llego naranja, un destructor de la esperanza, y fuimos capaces de derrotarle fácil ya que era un 3 contra 1, atamos a naranja y al ver esto, los 5 destructores nos atacaron para rescatarle, 4 vinieron a por nosotros y 1 se quedo guardando la puerta de la cocina, nosotros agarramos a naranja entre dos y empezamos a huir. Nada mas empezar a correr fui a la derecha, a donde estaban los dormitorios, y los otros dos defensores, que eran los que tenían a naranja, fueron por la izquierda, donde estaban las escaleras al segundo piso y el gimnasio, poco después uno de los destructores gritó algo:  
-¡Dos a cada lado!  
Entonces dos personas, rosa y marrón, empezaron a perseguirme por el pasillo de los dormitorios.  
-¡Uno a cada lado!  
Se volvieron a dividir, cada uno fue por una entrada del pasillo de los dormitorios para acorralarme, no tenia escapatoria así que tuve que hacer un plan rápido, espere a que se dividieran y me persiguiera uno solo, entonces me gire, le empuje y él se cayo al suelo, no podía huir por el camino del que venia al que había tirado porque me tiraría al suelo y vendría el otro así que tuve que seguir por el pasillo de los cuartos, conseguí cruzar la esquina antes de que rosa pudiera levantarse y de que marrón llegara a esta zona del pasillo, así que pude meterme en mi cuarto, que también estaba en esta zona, sin que nadie me viera. Entonces el rosa se levanto y fue corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta chocarse con marrón al final de la zona del pasillo de los dormitorios, nada mas les oí gritar al chocarse, salí corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaban ellos todo lo rápido que pude para alcanzar a los que tenían a naranja, una pequeña persecución mas tarde, llegue a donde estaban los destructores de la esperanza persiguiendo a los otros defensores de la esperanza, estaban en frente de la enfermería, en cuanto les vi, le tire mi espada de bambú a uno de los destructores con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de correr, conseguí darle en la cabeza a morado y tirarle al suelo, apenas se cayo agarre mi espada y le di un golpe en la cabeza con ella para asegurarme de que se quedara inconsciente y fui a por el otro destructor mientras perseguía a los defensores. Llegamos al gimnasio donde no se podía huir mas y yo y los otros defensores nos preparamos para dejar inconsciente al otro destructor pero antes de que los defensores pudieran dejar a naranja en el suelo, blanco, el destructor de la esperanza, saco algo que parecía una bola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo tiro contra el suelo, un montón de polvo salió de la bola y hacia muy difícil ver todo, entonces oí otros tres golpes que sonaban igual que cuando tiro la bola, supongo que serian otras bolas porque había mas polvo y era prácticamente imposible ver nada. Poco después, entraron los otros destructores, me agarraron rápidamente y me ataron sin si quiera dejarme inconsciente, mientras me estaban atando oí un golpe de dentro de la bola de humo y poco después otro golpe mas, supongo que había una pelea dentro del humo, cuando terminaron de atarme, los otros dos destructores se metieron en la nube de humo y empecé a oír a gente hablar.  
-¡Rápido, ayudadme!  
-¡Voy, voy!  
-¡Aaaaaa!  
-¡Oh no!  
-¡Vosotros encargaros de salvarle, yo me quedare para salvar la esperanza!  
Dos personas pasaron corriendo a mi lado y salieron por la puerta, mientras tanto había algunos golpes de dentro de la nube, yo solo podía quedarme mirando porque estaba atado. Soy tan inútil, ni si quiera puedo proteger a la esperanza... Al poco tiempo, la nube de polvo se disipo y pude ver la pelea por la esperanza en todo su esplendor, aunque también había algo mas que pude ver, la pelea se detuvo para verlo junto a mi...

*DING* *DONG* *DONG* *DING* Un cadáver ha sido encontrado, por favor, reuniros todos en el gimnasio.

Era amarillo, uno de los defensores de la esperanza, estaba muerto... Poco después llego el resto de las personas.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Quizas era la esperanza!  
-Upupu, ya era hora de que matarais a alguien  
Todos estábamos en silencio por el miedo de que pudiéramos haber matado a la esperanza...  
-¿Por que estáis tan callados? ¿No queréis hablar de la esperanza?  
...  
-Un publico difícil... Bueno supongo que tendré que ir a la parte interesante.  
...  
-Ehmm... Pues la segunda parte del motivo...  
-¿Segunda parte?  
-Si, la segunda parte  
-¡No había segunda parte!  
-Que no dijese que había no significa que no haya.  
-...¡¿Qué es la segunda parte?!  
-La segunda parte es...: badumbadumbadumbadumb... diré si los que se mueren son el impostor o no.  
Todos nos miramos un segundo sorprendidos en silencio  
-¡¿Es esperanza o no?!  
-Upupupu, habéis tenido suerte, no es el impostor.

  
Nos miramos un segundo aliviados mientras nos preparábamos para investigar, puede que amarillo no fuera la esperanza pero no sabemos si el culpable de su muerte lo es, así que tenemos que averiguarlo, no podemos dejar a la esperanza morir aquí.


End file.
